Define the pathophysiologic alterations in intestinal epithelial function in HIV-infected patients with diarrhea, with and without an associated HIV-wasting syndrome, and in patients with nosocomial diarrhea. Evaluate the roles of glutamine and vitamin A in intestinal epithelial function and repair